Broken
by StuckonDegrassi145
Summary: The memory of Clare's harassment from Asher is haunting her conscience and she just can't comprehend it or anything. Especially when it comes to how to explain this to one of the people who's been with her through it all, Eli. TWOSHOT.


**TWO-SHOT AS OF NOW.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.

She looked down at the framed article and felt sudden hatred. Such a beautiful gift ruined, by such an awful man. She dragged her fingers across the printed name above the article and avoided touching Asher's name as if it was poisonous. It might as well be, just the thought the thought of him even trying to do what he did made her feel physically sick.

I don't know what's worse, the fact that I finally mustered up the courage to tell someone and one of them didn't believe or the fact one of the most important people in my life still doesn't know. A distant knock coming from downstairs shook me out of my trance and I headed down stairs to see who it was.

She opened the door to see a waiting Eli leaning against the side of the door, "Hey there" he grinned placing a gentle peck against her cheek and inviting himself inside.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was just going to meet you at school?" I said shutting the door quietly even though she didn't have to worry about Glen and her mom waking up for they were out antiquing again.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't pick you up?" he said draping his arm around her shoulder. She forced a smile on her face and unwrapped herself from Eli and tried to casually move away.

Eli's eyebrow wrinkled and his face flushed, "Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Everything's just fine," She reassured, "Just a little tired that's all."

She wrapped her arms around Eli and clung to him tightly and she soon felt him return to the hug once he registered what was happening.

Clare pulled away and gave him a reassuring smile once again. Eli placed his hand under her chin and their eyes connected, "Clare. Just remember you can always talk to me. You've been there for me during all my tough times and I'm ready to be there for you."

Clare nodded and genuinely smiled as she tried to hold back the tears that burned in her eyes. "I will. I love you."

"I love you too Clare."

She wiped the smile of her face and scrunched her hair realizing she still needed to go on with life and go get ready for school. "Stay here. I'm going to go get ready."

Eli nodded and kissed the top of her head before she headed up the stairs. As Clare rushed to get ready she tried to fathom all the ways she could possibly explain to Eli what happened. She didn't even want to recall what happened but he needed to know.

When Clare finally finished getting ready and thinking she headed back to Eli. "Ah, there she is." He smirked.

Clare grinned and headed towards the door without even another word. Eli quickly followed behind and they stepped inside Bullfrog's car.

As they rode through town the car was awkwardly silent until Eli broke it with a question, "So, how's it going with the internship? Still dreamy?" he joked.

She tried to smile at his joke but she just didn't want to think about it. "Yeah, it's going better than I could've ever imagined." She lied through her teeth.

As they pulled into the parking lot she saw Alli sitting on the steps focusing completely on just her cellphone. Clare turned to him and flashed him a smile, "I think I see Alli. I need to go talk to her about the science project." Eli nodded still processing when Clare leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the lips and left the car without a word.

Clare waved to Eli as he wandered into the lot looking for a space as she ran towards Alli. "Hey." She said glumly.

"What's wro-, oh Clare, please tell me you're not being haunted by the memories of what that creep did to you?" She asked wrapping an arm around Clare's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"I wish I could say I wasn't but I just can't get it out of my head. I put all my trust in him and he just took complete advantage of me. I trusted him, and now- well now I just feel stupid."

Alli's eyes softened, "You're not stupid and this is not your fault. This thing is the farthest from your fault. It's not you who wanted any of this to happen- no one would want this to happen. It's his fault and his fault alone.

"I know, I know. I keep telling myself that but sometimes I just can't believe it. But worst of all is I just don't know how to explain any of this to Eli and I don't even know if I want to."

"Clare, you have to tell him. If anyone could help you get through this, it would be Eli. Tell him." She demanded with her voice laced with desperation.

"Ok, I'll try to do it." She mumbled to the ground.

"I know you can."

Clare smiled at her friend, "Well we should start heading towards class."

"Not before you text Eli and make plans to sit down and talk" she demanded.

Clare sighed audibly and pulled out her phone, "Fine."

Alli looked over her shoulder as Clare typed making sure she didn't try to use anything that could easily be excused. Clare hit send and Alli smiled, "Now you just have to actually talk to him."

"It's not that easy." She groaned

**Hey guys, I felt like writing something again and what with all my leftover feels from last week and everything that's happening with Clare I was inspired to write this little two-shot. Not my best written thing ever but I really did want a chance to write how the sexual harassment was affected not just Clare's relationship with Eli but Clare in general before I get to see it all play out this week. Hopefully I should finish before the finale but I'm not exactly sure yet. Reviews, Comments, Questions?**

**Xoxo**


End file.
